Holding On
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Alyx Psi is caught in the middle. Her friends and or her mother who shes never met before. Its hard to pick between your family or your friends when you know your mother's not telling you something that is holding onto your life and your death.


**Okay here is the last fiction I will be posting for a while. I kinda got in a bit of trouble so if its not already made then I cant post it yet. after saturday and if theres a new post then Im in the clear.**

"I can't believe I'm watching this, I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" My friend Sophia and I shouted, hiding our faces.

In the freshmen class of 2012 they wanted to play an awareness movie, it was about rabies. Quarantine. Yeah it's a "scary" movie but it showed what could happen if you aren't taken care of if you have it. In my opinion I just hate it since it's scaring me. I never liked scary movies...

We were at the part where the first person that died/infected; the part I hated the most.

"Did you see that?" Mike Rho asked. No Mike I didn't see since I'm hiding my face!!

Mike Rho, oldest freshmen in our grade. He turned fifteen just before school started and somehow no one in our grade were all younger than him, including me. He had spiked red and black hair, 5'11" football player.

"Come on ladies, if you don't watch then you lose the chance to pick the next movie for tomorrow you have to make it past the day." Our teacher Mr. Herson said and I looked over to Mike and got out my seat and pulled my chair to his desk, holding his arm. Odd for him and me to be best friends.

The lady was crying when the light hit her, she wasn't listening to the fire men or the police as she bit him; there it was the first victim. The man trying to help her.

"Tape everything you hear me, tape everything." The girl said in the film.

"Shit." Mike said as someone flew off the higher floor onto the lower one and I flinched at the sound; him hitting the hard stone floor. What the hell is happening in this movie?

"Alyx you gotta see this." Mike told me, poking me softly and I did, hearing all the girls scream as my eyes widened. Holy shit I missed a lot! His leg!

"And that's all for today! Well right now since its lunch time so all freshmen to lunch!" Our teacher shouted and I jumped out my seat and bolted, along with Mike since he followed me. As we walked by some sophomores, all staring at us.

"Man I hate that group." Mike said, muttering something as we walked in line, me behind him.

"What group are they?" I asked softly, still gripping his arm slightly.

"They're some dark people and only one isn't into dark and deep shit. Dude, its fucking bad that I don't wanna tell you before or after you eat." He said. Typing in his number and receiving a tray. Unlike Mike I had people cutting me, not as aggressive as he was with them; I let them, seeing that group of guys he hated. They all had the same eye color and skin tone. And they were behind me, talking.

"Dude I'm not joking my old man was completely pissed when he saw what she was like when I was done!" I flinched softly and moved up a bit, being pushed into one. Turning around I looked at him.

"Sorry." I apologized and he smiled his Cole colored eyes on mine, nodding and I turned and moved up more, not being pushed again. When I finally typed in my number I was happy to be out of that long line. Walking out I held a cardboard tray filled with fries. Me and Mike do this all the time we get what the other likes, I liked chicken nuggets and he likes fries; when we meet at the table we split it. Once we got there Mike kissed my hair and chuckled, seeing that he was related to the Cullen family by being Carlisle's nephew and all of them all liked me after he introduced us to the other.

Sitting in our seats we looked and saw that they weren't with us since they were all juniors or seniors.

"Kind of lonely... Even if Jake skipped and came over it wouldn't be fun." Mike said as he took half the fries and half the nuggets and put them on the others plate.

"Yeah Emmett would be better!" I giggled, seeing just who we picked first, Jake.

"Jake!" Mike shouted, chuckling as he stood and did a weird handshake with the other.

"You two are DORKS." I laughed softly, almost choking on my soda. Jake looked down at me and I smiled.

"Hey big guy." I greeted and he nodded, sitting next to me and stealing my food. Jake when to the school on the reservations so I really only saw him when Mike took me to race the group of friends he had there.

"Man, did you let her eat any of it?" Mike asked and that caused me to look at my tray to see it was empty but one nugget.

"Jacob!" I hissed and hit him upside the head and he let out a bellowing laugh, hugging my head to his neck as he continued to laugh. I was red with anger as he ate the last piece in my face.

"Jake…She's gonna blow soon." Mike said as I grabbed mikes tray and dropped the cold milk on his pants. Jake gasped and looked up at me as I gave him a "Edward Cullen" half smirk.

"Bet you won't do that again." I said as he chuckled.

**Im sorry its not super long but yeah. Im in for it so dont be mad at me! .**


End file.
